


Wine

by Sei_The_God



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, DEEP SHIT, Escape, HAH DMMD CRACK REFERENCE, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Regret, There's no rape, blackout drinking, but dont worry, deep thoughts, depressing stuff, mentions of abuse, overdrinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sei_The_God/pseuds/Sei_The_God
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Virus begins to wonder what he's doing with himself...and with Aoba. (BAD AT SUMMARIES JUST READ IT OKAY)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine

It had been another long night with Aoba. Already it had been a month, and the man still fought when they had sex. It discouraged him sometimes, but others he found it extremely adorable, though he could never really understand why.

Aoba had passed out, crying, practically chocking on his tears, halfway through one of their 'sessions.' Virus figured that maybe it just takes some people a bit more time to adjust to the idea of constant intercourse, or maybe he just didn't like his new home.

Wine glass in hand, sitting on his sofa across from Aoba, he watched as his blue haired slave slept soundly on Virus's bed, tears staining his face. The farther he slipped into intoxication, the more muffled his thoughts became, until he was staring at his ceiling with not a single track in his mind being followed.

He's always liked wine, but he can't remember the first time he had it and he doesn't understand the intriguing nature of the taste. It makes him feel light, like he's about to drift off to someplace far away.

Far away. He was far away right now, now that he thought it. He was a country where he had just started learning the language. The only other people he could speak his native language with were Trip and Aoba. He was too far off to really remember what that language was called, and he struggled a bit to remember before giving up.

Giving up was something he felt like he good at. He gave up to Toue quite a long time ago; as a child in fact. He gave up and gave in. He remembers thinking to himself a long time ago that if he ever left Platinum Jail, and Midorijima, that he would go off to be an engineer or a police officer in some other part of Japan, and get Toue arrested and shut down.

His body was slowly shutting down then, though. All hopes he had were diminishing faster and faster, until this became his life, and he welcomed it openly, afraid of change. Of course, Trip was an unwelcome change, but he learned to accept him to. Not as a friend or lover, but just another person who was too lost to find their own life and thus decided to follow him.

A lot of things followed Virus, really. Trip was just one of them. The pains of being experimented on crept up on him when he was alone. A deep depression sometimes followed him, but that was about as mysterious as his addiction to wine. But the weirdest one was that every now and again, he felt some kind of regret, and remorse. Like he had done something wrong but was enjoying whatever it was too much to come to terms with it.

The more intoxicated he became, the more that thought reoccurred, until it was the only thing he could think about, and began to ponder it.

 

_**Had Virus done something wrong?** _

 

He took a friend and a pet on a little vacation. Right? They were all having fun. Especially his little blue pet. He cried sometimes because he didn't want that feeling to end. The numb, sweet feeling of being…

Virus's thoughts halted. He didn't know what word to use there. The sweet feeling...of what? Was the feeling not sweet? Was it painful? The painful feeling of being someplace far away, with no way of going home?

The regret began to come up upon him again. Did...did he do something wrong?

**Yes.** Yes he had. He blinked back confusion. He did something wrong...but what did he do? There was nothing wrong with Trip; in fact, the way they played their game of catch with Aoba was a smooth running river. So...maybe he had done something to Aoba? Had he injured him during sex? Or some other time?

Perhaps he was the reason that Aoba cried when they committed intercourse. Did he not want to do that? Who wouldn't want to have sex with him? Perhaps he came off too strongly?

 

…

 

What were they even doing here?

 

Virus begins to try and recall events that had passed him up already. To remember what had happened over a month ago to this day.

One thought slowly comes to mind. That Aoba did not want this. But what didn't he want? To be here?

Yes. He didn't want to be here. With them. Because they hurt him. And quite often at that.

 

The sex they had was non-consensual. That wasn't sex. That was sexual abuse that he and Trip were committing. They hadn't just gone to some country with a friend or a while, they had kidnapped a grown man and were repeatedly raping him.

 

The thoughts come to mind faster, and faster, and he feels the tears rushing forth. He was so neglected when he was a young child that he became the psychopath he was now. Virus and Trip were rapists. And kidnappers. And probably wanted in a lot of places. And if the two of them were ever caught in this act, they they would go to prison for a long time, or possibly even face death. The longer they kept Aoba, the worse that punishment would be.

 

Virus is crying now. He's messed up so very badly and couldn't even realize it until he was drunk off his ass. And he knows that he's going to pass out soon, and wake up feeling none of this depressing regret, and go right back to the way they were.

 

He can't let that happen. If they keep this up, they'll get caught. They won't be able to avoid life's little obstacles for very long.

 

In a drunken rush, he stands a little too quickly and stumbles over, dropping the wine glass he wasn't even aware he was still holding. It shatters, but he ignores it, and puts all his strength into standing. He stumbles over to his bed, and begins to shake Aoba violently, trying his best to wake the younger man. After about a minute, he squirms and opens his eyes, peering up at Virus, eyes immediately dilating in surprise. Virus didn't doubt that he looked a right mess, but ignored that as well.

 

Taking a shaking breath, he mumbled, “Get out.”

Aoba blinked and stared for a moment, unmoving. Virus assumed he was posing some kind of threat and did a bit of a limp to the door, starting to come down from his drunken stupor. He opened it wide and once again, in a louder voice, repeated, “Get. Out.”

 

He watched the blue haired male slowly get onto his feet, shivering slightly, like he didn't want to believe it. Virus backed away from the door once more, trying to look as sincere as possible. Hell, he should probably be carrying the man out into the world and buy him tickets back to his own home, for all the shit he's put Aoba through. But he's still got an insincere heart, and the alcohol is taking a toll on how awake he is.

 

Eventually, Aoba makes his way out of the room, and as soon as he's out, he dashes for the front door and runs far away from that house, and from Trip, and from Virus himself.

Virus looks over at the table next to the couch. That wine bottle is still there, though he's sure it's empty now. That's what started all this in the first place, he thinks, and then he thinks about how damn amazing alcohol is, and how it always helps him to clear his mind when he's unsure about something, and that's why he loves it so much. And then he blacks out.

 

 


End file.
